


Émilie

by BlueFloyd



Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grenoble, escalade, falaise, magnésie, sports de montagne, tension magie/technologie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Une journée d'escalade entre sorcières dans la montagne grenobloise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OC).



Le paysage est magnifique. D'ici, on voit la ville s'étendre sous nous, baignée de soleil, et la montagne en face, avec les cultures, la forêt et le rocher qui font un patchwork de nuances grises, vertes et jaunes. Les sommets plus lointains ont des teintes bleutées et s'effacent dans la distance. De ce côté de la montagne nous sommes à l'ombre, protégées du soleil par le massif sur lequel nous sommes. Heureusement, parce que la température en ville a dépassé les 40°C, ici c'est beaucoup plus supportable. C'est un temps parfait pour voler. La visibilité est impeccable, et y'a pas mal d'aiguilles rocheuses entre lesquelles ce serait juste génial de slalomer. Si le temps se maintient, demain je... « SEC, SEC, SEC !!! » Je me retourne d'un bon, la baguette pointée vers Émilie, perchée sur la paroi rocheuse. J'ai commencé par réflexe à incanter un Wingardium mais je le disperse d'un mouvement de la baguette. Émilie est suspendue à une corde minuscule à mi-hauteur de la paroi, contre laquelle elle a posé les pieds. Elle n'a pas sa baguette sur elle et tout se qui la sépare de la chute c'est Nat' qui fait contre-poids à l'autre bout de la corde. Elle se retourne vers nous et s'adresse à Nat'.  
« Je commençais à tétaniser, mini-pause. Et je sais pas trop par où continuer, là.  
\- T'as un pied là où tu as mis ta main gauche, pas juste avant de lâcher, mais la prise encore avant. Tu le prends, tu pousses dessus et tu peux aller chercher une main à 20 cm au dessus de là où tu étais. »  
Je scrute la paroi en essayant de voir ce dont Nat' parle. Je suppose que l'espèce de minuscule anfractuosité au dessus de la tête d'Émilie est ce que Nat' décrit comme une main.  
« Ouais ok. Je souffle encore une minute et j'y vais.  
\- Prends ton temps, tu vas la sortir celle-là. »  
Émilie renverse la tête en arrière, détend ses bras, souffle un grand coup. Puis elle repositionne ses mains sur la paroi, ses muscles se contractent et elle se hisse d'un coup. Son pied tâtonne sur la prise indiquée par Nat'.  
«Oui ! Ici ! Tu l'as, cale bien ton pied et pousse ! Pousse ! »  
Le bout de son chausson gauche se niche sur le relief, elle se met en extension, et son bras va chercher la prise de main. Son pied droit vient se caler sur une vague bosse du rocher, elle monte encore d'une vingtaine de centimètres, puis son pied gauche quitte la prise qu'il a galéré à prendre et vient se poser sur une prise tenable de façon plus durable. Elle farfouille au niveau de son baudrier, décroche une dégaine et la fixe au point d'attache.  
« Donne-moi du mou !»  
Nat' détend la corde avec laquelle elle assure Émilie, et cette dernière la fait passer dans la dégaine. Elle est désormais accrochée à la paroi par ce point d'attache, ce qui limite sa chute possible. Du bout de la baguette, j'esquisse de nouveau un sort de lévitation, puis le dissipe. Émilie et Nat' ont été très claires sur le fait que cette séance d'escalade ne serait pas facilitée par de la magie. Néanmoins, ce serait tellement plus rapide et sécurisé que les techniques moldues...  
« Bien joué ! Souffle un coup, tu as encore un passage dur juste après, et ensuite c'est une cheminée, t'es tranquille »

Émilie reprend l'ascension. Ou du moins tente. De ce que j'en vois la paroi est comme avant, c'est-à-dire bien au delà de mes capacités d'escalade, mais visiblement pour Émilie ça fait une différence. Elle tâtonne, essaie plusieurs prises, plusieurs façon d'avancer, mais sans succès. Elle a l'air frustrée. En tous cas moi je suis frustrée pour elle. Alors qu'un simple sortilège résoudrait la situation si facilement... Elle refait une pause, contemple la paroi.  
« Ok. Ok. » Elle est un peu essoufflée. « Je vais tenter un truc » Elle plonge la main dans le sac de magnésie accroché à sa ceinture, s'étire un coup, se remet en place. Elle attrape une prise avec chaque main, tire, cale son talon droit dans une prise, va chercher une autre prise de pied avec le pied gauche loin sur le côté, ramène sa main droite en croisant les mains, change de pied d'appui en mettant le droit à la place du gauche, puis sa main gauche s'étire, attrape une prise plus haut, et en accompagnant son effort d'un cri, elle se hisse jusqu'au départ de la cheminée. Wow. Elle pose ses pieds dans la prise "facile" présente à ce niveau et pousse un cri de victoire. Nat' l'acclame et j'applaudis, bluffée. Ce qu'elle vient de faire me parait aussi incroyable que la magie lorsque j'étais en première année à Beauxbâtons.  
Émilie fixe une dégaine en bas de la cheminée, puis en fait rapidement l'ascension. Elle accroche une nouvelle dégaine en haut de la cheminée, puis se rétablit sur le sommet de la paroi.  
« Wooooouh ! Sortie ! Tu veux la tenter, Nat' ?  
\- Ouais, je suis chaude ! »  
Émilie se remet en place sur la paroi, puis Nat' laisse filer la corde. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, elle récupère les dégaines qui maintenait la corde en place, sauf - évidemment - celle du haut, qui lui sert de poulie. Arrivée en bas, elle détache la corde de son baudrier. Nat' commence à s'équiper, et Émilie vient me voir.

« Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?  
\- C'était vachement impressionnant. Y'a des moments où tu faisais des trucs qui avaient strictement l'air d'être de la magie.  
\- Eh non ! Purement de la technique. Ça te tente du coup ? Sur une voie plus simple, et pas en tête pour commencer.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi "pas en tête" ?  
\- Comme ce que Nat' va faire maintenant. La corde est déjà accrochée à un point tout en haut, t'as zéro risque de chute.  
\- Ouais ok, effectivement ça me paraît mieux pour commencer. Par contre je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous utilisez pas du tout la magie. Pour escalader ok, c'est pas le jeu, mais pour rajouter de la sécurité en plus...  
Elle boit une gorgée d'eau avant de me répondre.  
\- Parce qu'on grimpe aussi avec des amies moldues. Et on va pas rajouter de la sécurité magique quand elles sont là, du coup pour s'entraîner à ne pas faire n'importe quoi avec les procédures de sécurité moldues, on suit toujours les mêmes, et à fond. Si vraiment y'avait un accident, a posteriori on utiliserait des sorts de soins, évidemment. Mais pour le reste le but c'est vraiment de savoir grimper en conditions moldues.  
\- Émilie, je suis prête, tu m'assures ?  
\- J'arrive ! »  
On se redirige vers Nat', et Émilie fixe le mécanisme d'assurage à son baudrier. C'est désormais elle qui fait contrepoids.  
« Ça va Alice ?  
\- Impec, et toi ?  
\- Parfait. C'est une paroi 7B, c'est plus dur que ce que je grimpe habituellement, ça va être un peu un challenge mais les conditions sont bonnes, je sens que je vais la sortir aussi. »

Nat' se met de la magnésie sur les mains et attaque la paroi. Elle est plus grande qu'Émilie, y'a des moments où elle peut plus facilement attraper les prises, mais elle galère quand même à peu près aux mêmes endroits.  
« Alice ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Si ça te convient, tu vas commencer par la voie juste après la faille, là. C'est une 4A, ça devrait être bien pour commencer. On va tricher un peu et faire installer la dégaine en haut à Nat' depuis le sommet, comme ça tu pourras grimper plus vite. Du coup tu peux aller observer la voie, te demander depuis le bas où est-ce qu'il y a l'air d'avoir des prises. Si t'as des questions, t'hésites pas.  
\- Ça marche. »

Je me dirige vers le bout de paroi indiqué. Nat' est arrivée au niveau où sur lequel Émilie a le plus galéré. J'observe "ma" paroi. C'est du schiste, visiblement, mais je pense pas que ce soit crucial. Bon, je vois où mettre mon premier pied et ma première main. J'attrape la prise et je pousse.  
« Monte pas sans être équipée ! »  
Je redescends des 50 centimètres que j'étais monté.  
« Ouais je regardai juste pour la première prise »  
Émilie me fait un signe puis regarde à nouveau vers Nat'. Elle est arrivée à la dernière prise avant la cheminée, mais elle galère pour la passer. Je sais pas trop quoi faire de plus pour me préparer de mon côté. J'ai une idée des prises que je peux prendre au début, ça devient plus vague après, mais je verrai bien quand j'y serai. Je retourne à côté d'Émilie et je bois un peu d'eau. Nat' a passé la prise et elle escalade la cheminée. C'est bon, elle est en haut.  
«Bien ouèj ! Ça te dérange de rester en haut et d'accrocher la dégaine à la voie d'Alice ?  
\- Pas de problème ! C'est laquelle ? Et je veux bien de l'eau par contre ! »  
Je lui wingardiume une bouteille, elle me remercie d'un pouce levé. Je prends mon baudrier et les chaussons qu'Émilie m'a prêtés et je retourne en bas de la voie. J'enfile le baudrier, et je galère à correctement resserrer toutes les sangles, mais je résiste à l'envie de les serrer magiquement. Émilie me rejoint et les vérifie pour moi. Au dessus, Nat a accroché la dégaine au point d'ancrage et fait passer la corde dedans.  
« Ok, attend la corde et accroche-la avec un nœud de huit, doublé pour la sécurité. Puis les chaussons, et tu peux te lancer. »  
J'attrape la corde que Nat' a fait redescendre jusqu'au sol et je la passe dans le pontet de mon baudrier.  
« Tu peux laisser plus de longueur, ce sera plus simple pour faire le nœud.  
\- Ok... »  
Émilie vérifie mes sangles. Je sors ma baguette de la poche de mon jean. Je risque de l'abîmer contre la paroi, et je ne suis pas supposée l'utiliser. Il n'empêche, c'est avec un pincement au cœur que je la confie à Émilie. Comme la plupart des sorcièr⋅e⋅s, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de m'en séparer. Je peux faire de la magie sans, mais c'est tellement moins efficace... J'enfile les chaussons. Ils me défoncent le pied. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont censés fonctionner, « pour maintenir le pied tendu et pouvoir s'en servir d'appui », mais n'empêche, je douille à chaque fois que j'en mets. Bon. Il est temps de se lancer. Je pose mon pied sur la première prise. Je pousse. J'attrape une prise avec la main. Je tire. J'attrape une prise avec l'autre main, je tire. « Fais attention à monter le plus possible avec tes jambes plutôt que tes bras, sinon tu vas te fatiguer vite ! » Merde, c'est vrai, elle me l'a déjà dit mais j'oublie tout le temps. Je dois pouvoir mettre mon pied là où j'avais ma main. Je cherche... ouais, c'est bon. Je suis moyennement rassurée quand même. Ça a l'air si simple quand c'est Nat ou Émilie, quand je suis directement sur la paroi c'est moins le cas. Si je glisse ? Bon, j'ai la corde pour m'assurer, tout se passera bien si je glisse, on se détend. Allez. Je pousse sur mes jambes, je cherche une prise pour ma main. Ok. Je pousse, je tire, je cherche. Ok. Mmm, et maintenant ? J'ai une prise pour mes mains mais je vois pas comment tirer dessus pour monter plus haut.  
« Tu t'en sors bien ! Hésite pas à faire une pause, détendre tes bras ! » Ouais, ça paraît plutôt une bonne idée, je suis toute crispée. « Ok ! Sec ! » Émilie tire sur la corde. Je laisse pendre mes bras, avec mes pieds posés contre la paroi. Je prends de grandes inspirations et je tente de me détendre un peu. Il y a un lichen qui pousse sur le rocher au niveau de mes yeux, je le détaille pour penser à autre chose. Nat' me sort de ma contemplation.  
«Ça va ? Tu t'en sors super bien, pour une première montée.  
\- Ouais ça va mais là je suis un peu coincée.  
\- Tu as une prise pour ton pied gauche à 30 centimètres au dessus de là où il est. Elle est petite mais ça suffit, les chaussons d'escalade adhèrent bien, ils sont faits pour ça.  
\- Ouais, ok.  
\- Prends ton temps, souffle bien, et dit à Émilie quand tu as fini ta pause.  
\- Ça marche. »  
Je souffle encore un peu puis je me relance. Je mets mon pied sur la prise indiquée par Nat'. Bordel, je glisse. Je me plaque contre la paroi et je serre mes prises de main de toutes les forces. Mon pied rippe, ne veut pas trouver la prise. «Vas-y tranquillement, t'es assurée, tu risques rien ! » Je retente, frénétiquement. Je trouve enfin la prise. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je pousse, je suis pas totalement rassurée mais je ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Ok, je suis passée, ma main est à nouveau sur une prise, ça me va bien. Ok, je suis presque en haut. Je souffle, je regarde autour de moi. Il y a une prise pour ma main un peu plus haut. Et une prise facile pour mon pied aussi. Je monte la main, j'ai la prise, puis je tire, je pose mon pied, c'est bon. Je monte le pied gauche maintenant, à nouveau le droit, et je suis au niveau de l'anneau dans lequel passe ma corde. Nat' me sourit. « Touche l'anneau et tu as fini ta première voie » Je m'exécute. « Bien joué ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Tu peux monter sur la corniche et on peut descendre par le chemin là-bas, ou tu peux redescendre en rappel. Comme tu préfères.  
\- Euh... Je fais une pause et je te dis.  
\- Bien sûr. »

Je grimpe sur la corniche et je m'assois. C'est fait. C'est fait ! J'ai grimpé ma première voie ! Je regarde au loin. Le vol c'est quand même moins stressant, mais je suis content de l'avoir fait. Je regarde vers les aiguilles rocheuses. J'ai un grand sourire. J'ai fait de l'escalade comme une moldue ! Tant qu'à faire, autant redescendre par la paroi aussi, histoire d'avoir l'expérience complète. Je jette un dernier regard au paysage avant de me tourner vers Nat'.  
« Je veux bien redescendre par la paroi, mais faut que tu m'expliques comment faire. »  
Elle replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, du côté où ils ne sont pas rasés, puis elle regarde la paroi quelques secondes.  
« C'est super simple, notamment ici. Tu poses juste tes pieds sur la paroi, Émilie va lentement faire descendre la corde, toi tu accompagnes le mouvement comme si tu marchais à l'envers. Quand tu le fais en tête faut aller récupérer les dégaines que tu as posé au fur et à mesure, mais là tu t'en fiches, tu as juste à descendre. Si Émilie va trop vite ou pas assez vite pour toi, ou si tu as besoin de faire une pause, tu lui dis. Ça marche ?  
J'acquiesce et je me replace face à la paroi.  
\- C'est bon ! Je suis prête à redescendre ! »

Effectivement, j'ai juste à me laisser porter, c'est l'étape simple. Je pose les pieds sur la paroi pour éviter de racler contre, mais globalement je n'ai aucun effort à faire. Je suis en bas de la paroi en moins d'une minute. Je retire le baudrier, et surtout les chaussons. Émilie me tend ma baguette, que je récupère avec joie. En haut, Nat' a retiré la dégaine de la paroi. Je bois encore de l'eau. Je sens que mes muscles sont bien fatigués. J'ai fait qu'une seule voie pourtant, alors qu'Émilie et Nat' en ont déjà fait ce matin, plus une chacune cet après-midi, plus longue et plus technique que la mienne. Clairement il me manque de l'entraînement et de l'endurance, et pourtant dans la communauté magique je suis déjà dans celleux qui font le plus d'efforts physiques.

Nat' s'est relancée dans une voie, en tête cette fois-ci. Je la regarde grimper, allongée par terre. Émilie lui file des indications. Je pense à Kawase. Ça lui plairait probablement, l'escalade, elle aime bien les activités en extérieur. Encore que, est-ce qu'elle serait pas frustrée par le fait de ne pas utiliser la magie ? Ça la fait quand même vachement tripper d'en mettre dans tous les aspects de sa vie. Je lui en parlerai ce soir, on verra bien.

Nat' a fini sa voie. Elle discute avec Émilie pour savoir si elles en font une autre.  
« T'en penses quoi, Alice ? Tu veux en retenter une ?  
\- Hmmm, non, je pense que je suis trop fatiguée, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire autant d'efforts physiques, je préfère rester sur une réussite.  
\- Ça marche. Nous on a déjà bien grimpé ce matin, du coup on peut dire que c'est bon pour la journée, on range tranquillement, on s'étire, on rentre, et soirée tranquille avec un bon repas.  
\- Impeccable. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour ranger ?  
\- Essentiellement replier proprement les cordes - ça on va le faire à la main parce que faut pas perdre le coup de main - puis tout ranger dans les sacs, et ça tu peux le faire magiquement.  
\- Ok, j'suis sur le coup. »  
Je me relève, mes muscles protestent un peu, je fais mine de les ignorer. Je dégaine ma baguette et je pointe le sac. Il se dresse, les baudriers se replient proprement avant de rentrer dans le sac, puis les dégaines y rentrent à leur tour. Je chantonne «Higitus figitus, hockety pockety wockety wack » pendant que le sac se remplit. Je laisse les provisions là où elles sont jusqu'à ce que la corde soit repliée, mais j'accio quelques abricots secs jusqu'à ma bouche. Finalement, Nat' envoie la corde dans le sac, j'expédie les provisions dedans, et ferme le rabat.  
Émilie parcours le site du regard pour voir si nous n'avons rien oublié. « Ça m'a l'air bon. Étirements ? » Nat' et moi acquiesçons. Émilie pose les mains contre la paroi, puis étire ses jambes, une fléchie et une tendue.  
« C'était une bonne séance. Contente d'avoir testée, Alice ?  
\- Ouais, et franchement je suis impressionnée de votre niveau.  
\- L'entraînement, encore l'entraînement, et toujours l'entraînement. Faut en faire régulièrement pour pouvoir progresser. Si tu veux je te tiens au courant de quand on en fait.  
\- Ça me va. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite, le temps que je me remette de cette séance.  
\- De toute façon c'est pas recommandé de faire de l'escalade tous les jours, tu peux facilement te faire une tendinite ou autre. Après ça doit pouvoir se régler magiquement, mais là dessus aussi je préfère suivre les protocoles moldus.  
Elle change de position, se met debout et étire ses doigts. Je l'imite studieusement.  
« Demain, si le temps se maintient, ça vous dit d'aller voler vers les aiguilles rocheuses ?  
\- Ouais, carrément ! Faut que je vois avec ma coloc si je peux lui emprunter son balai, mais ça devrait pas poser de problème.  
\- Moi va falloir que j'avance un peu sur mon mémoire, mais ça me tente bien. Du coup je vois comment j'avance le matin et je vous dis si je vous rejoins l'aprèm ou non.  
\- Ça marche. T'en es où au fait ?  
\- Je rédige, je rédige. Je serai contente de le finir, c'est intéressant dans l'absolu mais c'est pas le sujet qui me motive le plus ; tous les trucs sur lesquels je veux creuser c'est des trucs qui explique ce qui se passe ensuite durant la guerre, mais là je dois très vite m'arrêter parce que sinon je change de sujet. Mais ça me fera une bonne base pour la thèse. Si ils me laissent la faire sur ce sujet. » Nat' est historienne de la magie et veut travailler sur les actions de la communauté magique française entre 39 et 45, mais le sujet est sensible. Notamment vu qu'il y a un certain nombre d'acteurs encore vivants, parfaits pour avoir des témoignages de première main, mais qui ne veulent pas forcément que qui que ce soit creuse au delà du joli mythe de "C'était une guerre de moldu⋅e⋅s et les sorcièr⋅e⋅s n'ont rien à voir là dedans".  
Émilie termine son étirement des bras, puis se relève. « Ok, on y va ? » Elle empoigne le sac. Je me relève à mon tour et je me rapproche d'elle. Elle attrape ma main ; j'attrape celle de Nat' de l'autre côté, et elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Émilie. Je regarde vers cette falaise que j'ai réussi à grimper uniquement avec ma force physique. Je suis vachement contente de cet après-midi. « C'est quand même super cool comme endroit. Allez, so long les montagnes ! » Et sur ces paroles, nous transplanons à la maison.

\- FIN -


End file.
